


Potential Breakup Song

by chad



Category: Choice of Games, Community College Hero (Visual Novels), Hosted Games
Genre: Breakup scene, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Self Insert, deleted scene from the book 2 demo, i do use they/he but whtever, spoiler death warning for book 1, technically mc is nonbinary because mc is me but i didnt want my classmates to heteroize it so, this is foR ME, you could also like project i literally mention pronouns and my hero name once but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chad/pseuds/chad
Summary: so like my intro to creative writing class had a prompt for 'fictional breakup part 2' so i was like... okay why not make it cch. no one will know. ORIGINALLY book 2 was going to have a breakup scene with your li so you could switch if you wanted to, but this was eventually cut. i only managed to get screenshot's of synergy's scene. since i did write this for school some things are 'vague.' mostly just not mentioning the names of certain characters for character space sake. i had to keep at around two pages long. tweaked some of the og breakup scene dialogue for this reason.the only thing that is different is the fact that names are not shared between the friend group in book 1. also that the mc gives a speech during the funeral service instead of tress.takes place with flashbacks to the end of book 1 to the start of book 2
Relationships: male!mc/mob, male!mc/synergy
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Never have I thought that being a superhero, in training, would result in instant trauma. Real life isn’t a comic book after all. It’s just college, it shouldn’t have been that bad. Maybe if past me knew that he’d witness someone literally get blown up. Just maybe, he would have had second thoughts. 

I’m still here now though, even after that whole fiasco. The memories are partly vivid. It still feels like a dream. My... friend? Can I even consider her a friend? I never even knew her real name. It feels like I lost someone so close to me regardless. Like a family member you hardly knew.

She ran to me about a threat the children’s hospital received. An anonymous villain somehow planted a bomb inside.

I was like, “We should get the others.”

Origami was like, “There’s no time!”

I listened to her and we drove off. At the very least I managed to send a mass text to our professors. I don’t know if I’d still be alive if it wasn’t for that. The bomb threat ended up being very real. Origami did her thing; turning paper thin, and tried flying the bomb out of the hospital. She didn’t get far. I screamed at her to drop it. Boom. Nothing but confetti. 

My fight wasn’t great, but I did manage to hold my ground. Apparently the villain’s power ended up being teleportation of not only herself, but anything within her sight. She called herself the Manipulator. I still think of how she could have just teleported the bomb back into the building and left. She didn’t though.

Once backup arrived, she teleported me out the window. I remember free falling and how generally distraught I was. How boneheaded of me it was to run into something like this. How I should have stopped Origami from rushing off. Luckily, and obviously, I didn’t die. One of my professors has the power of flight. Lucky me. 

The Manipulator escaped, but at least the children were safe. Everything after that was a blur until the funeral. Knowing that Origami’s parents couldn’t attend their own daughter's funeral hurt. There wasn’t even a body to bury, just paper. My ‘friends’ were there to support me as I spoke about Origami to the small crowd. Consisting of hospital staff, some families of patients, and the rest of the class. I remember looking at that coffin and feeling nothing but the warmth of my boyfriend’s hand on my own. It felt like I was coming up with a fever.

The semester was cut short a week early; and we were all sent home. I remember my mother running to hug me as soon as I got off the bus. I cried really hard as soon as she held me. Nobody cared enough to bother us, it’s New York City after all. I had a lot of time to think about school over break. Mostly about my relationships with my other classmates. Especially about my boyfriend, Mob. He’s a really great guy. I have zero complaints. We had so many fun study dates with color coded flashcards. Watched some movies in our dorms. I love how he wears glasses over his mask, how dumb it looks. Using his power, absorbing the strength of those around him, he would gently play with the kids at the hospital. Lifting them to the sky so they could pretend to have powers. 

Christmas was lonely though. I had no way of contacting him. Imagine not being able to say, “Merry Christmas!” to your own boyfriend. He can’t even meet my mom or tell me happy birthday. I asked my mom for some motherly advice. She told me, “Do what you believe is right.” I don’t know what right is. We don’t even know each other's names. I feel like a fever is overcoming me again. Looking down I see that he’s holding my hand.

“Hey, are you okay?” 

I watch the January wind whip around his wild hair without remorse as I bring myself back to the present. Trying to calm myself down I look at my surroundings. We’re at the park, we have class in seventeen minutes, and as of right now we’re safe. My head snaps in his direction too quickly and he flinches in surprise. The feeling of sickness spreads as he tightens his grip on my hand and looks at me with concern. Why does he care so much? Stop caring so much.

“I don’t think this is going to work out.” 

Mob swallows hard, but his grip doesn’t slacken. He breathes in while closing his eyes before exhaling. He looks at me and smiles, but it’s so sad. “It’s okay. I get it.” Using his free hand he adjusts his glasses. “Maybe it’s best for the both of us. Considering everything that happened. I’m not mad. I don’t doubt your intentions are good. I never had.” He squeezes my hand one last time before letting go. “No hard feelings.” He moves to flip his parka hood with both hands. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to take a walk. See you in class Eclipse.”

I watch him go, focusing on the sound of crunching snow. I don’t know if I feel sick or not. My hand, however, feels sweaty.


	2. OG Breakup Scene For Comparison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like chapter title suggests. typed it out because it looks nicer than a screenshot.

Rey swallows hard as you break the news of your break-up over lunch break after Media Relations. He exhales before responding, his words slow and deliberate, almost calm. "It's okay. I get it." He adjusts his glasses, saying, "Maybe it's the best thing for both of us. With so much going on, maybe it will help both of us learn and grow in other ways. And I don't doubt that your intentions are good. I never have."

He extends his hand for a civil shake, adding, "No hard feelings." Then he flips up his parka hood with both hands. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a walk. See you in class."

\------------

literally kicking myself for not taking screenshots of the other breakup scenes because now theyre lost forever and im a FOOL


End file.
